


I LIKE IT

by seforshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seforshi/pseuds/seforshi
Summary: Shirabu Kenjiro always loving the way Semi Eita touch him.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 8





	I LIKE IT

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE also local!AU
> 
> BxB Yaoi Boyslove

Shirabu Kenjiro saat ini dengan sedikit cemas, duduk di atas ranjang miliknya. Matanya menatap cermin di hadapannya. Menelisik seluruh penampakan dirinya. Sweater rajut kebesaran yang bahkan hanya cukup untuk menutup paha atasnya. Bersambung dengan kaos kaki hitam yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh lututnya. Terlihat seperti bukan dirinya sekali.

Ada maksud tertentu dari aksinya ini. Tentu saja.

Nanti malam, tepatnya 2 jam lagi, Semi Eita akan berulang tahun. Sebenarnya ini ulang tahun Eita yang kedua semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih. Di ulang tahun yang lalu, tidak ada yang spesial. Kenjiro hanya membuatkan kue dan beberapa masakan sederhana saja. Itu saja sudah membuat kekasihnya, Eita, berteriak kesenangan dan chat satu persatu teman-temannya hanya untuk pamer. Astaga.

'Cklek'

Bersama dengan suara pintu kamarnya yang ditutup, Kenjiro menggerakkan badannya menuju sumber suara. Eita ada disana. Dengan penampilan yang amat biasa. Yah, lagipula Eita memang suck at fashion, right? tapi tetap saja bagi Kenjiro, saat ini Eita sangat tampan. Memang selalu tampan, sih. Lelaki bersurai abu itu memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam, di pundaknya ada jaket berwarna coklat tersampir. Untuk bawahan, Semi Eita hanya memakai celana santai dengan panjang ¾. Kelewat santai, bukan?

“Bu....by?” Eita baru benar-benar menyadari keadaan Kenjiro setelah lelaki itu selesai dengan urusannya menggantung jaket di belakang pintu kamar Kenjiro. Matanya bergerak aneh, memandangi Shirabu Kenjiro sebegitunya.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

“Hmmm,” Eita mengelus bagian paha Kenjiro yang tak tercover sweater milik si surai karamel, awalnya. Namun elusannya naik hingga sedikit menyingkap sweater hitam kebesaran itu. Mencengkram pelan sisi kiri paha milik Kenjiro. Sukses membuat si empu nya berjengit kaget.

Eita tertawa serak, sarat akan nafsu yang bertahap mulai naik. Wajahnya bergerak mendekati wajah sang pujaan. Bibirnya mengecup pelan hidung mungil di wajah cantik si pujaan hati. Lalu berkata, “katakan padaku,” paha diremas semakin keras, “siapa yang mengajarimu begini, hm?”

“A-Ah.” mata Kenjiro memejam erat. Kemudian dengan berani membuka netra indahnya dan menatap Eita. Ditemani oleh pipinya yang semakin memerah, “k-kata Tendou, kamu bakal suka ini,”

Ada sedikit percikan api di dalam otak Semi Eita. Kenjiro sendiri tidak menyadarinya hingga ia merasakan sebuah sentilan di ujung kejantanannya. Perbuatan dari Eita.

“Apa dia liat kamu gini?” tangan Eita yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyentil kejantanan Kenjiro, kini beralih menekan-nekan pelan bola-bola yang menggelantung dibawah penis Kenjiro.

“A-Akh, Kak!” Kenjiro menggeleng kuat, “ng-nggak- Tendouーukh! cuma bilang soal outfit iniーAJA!” suara Kenjiro mendadak mengeras dikarenakan perbuatan Eita yang kini dengan seenaknya meremas bola miliknya. Lalu kini tangan itu beralih mengurut penisnya.

“Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada Tendou,” bibir Eita kini turun menyusuri leher bersih milik Kenjiro. Ah, satu atau dua tanda mungkin bagus, pikirnya. Jadilah ia mengecup leher Kenjiro, menghisap pelan dan meninggalkan tanda merah samar. Bisa bahaya kalau dia menghisap lebih keras dari ini.

“E-Emh!”

Tangan Eita masih aktif mengurut penis milik Kenjiro. Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur, dimanfaatkan oleh Eita untuk menggeser sweater hitam yang dipakai oleh kekasihnya itu hingga sebatas leher, “tahan ini untukku?”

Kenjiro bisa apa selain menurut?

Suara serak dan sarat dominasi milik Eita, mengantarkan sebelah tangannya untuk menahan sweater miliknya di atas dada. Meloloskan dada telanjangnya dari penutup akhir. Memuaskan mata Eita yang sedari tadi menatap lapar tubuh miliknya.

“Kamu ini gampang 'keras' ya.” Eita memberi satu jilatan pada puting kiri Kenjiro, “aku belum apa-apain yang disini padahal.”

“T-Tapi kakakーmegang ituーakuーahh.”

Eita dengan kurang ajarnya meremas keras kejantanan milik Kenjiro. Lebih kurang ajarnya lagi, lelaki bersurai abu itu lalu tertawa. Puas tertawa, ia melempar satu senyum mengejek pada Kenjiro.

“You like it that much, being touched by me, right?”

Kenjiro menggeleng.

Eita mengernyit. Tangan kiri Eita merambat ke daerah dada Kenjiro. Menjentikkan jari-jarinya di sekitar aerola lalu memilin puting Kenjiro. Membuat Kenjiro lagi-lagi meloloskan satu desahan.

“Yah, anggap saja aku yang suka mengagahimu, begitu?”

Eita yang merasakan Kenjiro akan 'datang', melepas tangannya dari kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Membuat Kenjiro merasa sesak di ujung sana. Lelaki bersurai karamel itu lalu menendang pinggang Eita.

“Ups, sabar,” Eita menahan kaki Kenjiro di pinggangnya, “kaos kaki panjang selain untuk mencegah cedera parah saat olahraga, bisa dipakai buat beginian ya?” tangan Eita mengelus dari lutut hingga ke telapak kaki Kenjiro, “kakimu cocok pakai ini. Kakimu itu cantik banget, tau?”

Kenjiro hanya merespon dengan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Eita menyamankan duduknya diantara kaki Kenjiro. Tangannya meraih tangan Kenjiro yang bebas. Menggengamnya.

Kenjiro itu anak baik yang penurut kalau di ranjang. Ingat Eita tadi nyuruh dia nahan sweaternya? iya, tangannya masih nahan itu sweater. Karena dia tau, Eita suka ngeliat dia kayak gitu. Pemandangan tubuh atas yang bebas tanpa benar-benar melepas helai penutupnya.

Tangan kanan Eita menggengam tangan kiri Kenjiro erat. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih menahan kaki kanan Kenjiro. Eita sedikit menundukkan dirinya. Bibirnya kini bergerak menciumi paha milik kekasihnya. Menghantarkan friksi geli pada si surai karamel. Sontak membuat tangan Kenjiro meremat lebih erat pada tangan kanan Eita.

Semi Eita itu, selalu begitu. Maksudnya, di awal sesi bercinta mereka, lelaki bersurai abu itu selalu melakukan foreplay, menjelajah inchi tubuh Kenjiro sembari memuji bagaimana bagian-bagian tubuh Kenjiro itu bisa secantik ini baik dengan ucapan langsung maupun dengan tindakan. Tindakan yang dimaksud yaーmengecup, menjilat dan mungkin memberi sedikit gigitan.

Eita juga tidak pernah memasuki Kenjiro dengan 'kering'. Ia selalu dengan sopan bertanya, dimana letak 'lube' yang akan selalu Kenjiro beritahu letaknya. Mengguyur telapak tangannya dengan lube lalu mulai mempersiapkan lubang milik Kenjiro dengan jari-jari terampilnya. Afterall, Semi Eita itu gitaris, kan. Mempersiapkan Kenjiro dengan lembut seperti memetik gitar dengan chord lagu mellow. Menambah jari dan ritme seperti berganti dari genre mellow ke genre rock. Membuat rintihan Kenjiro berangsur berganti menjadi desahan acak dan keras yang membuat indra pendengaran Eita puas.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

“Harusnya kamu beli kondom satu kotak,” Eita memasuki Kenjiro sekali lagi. Kali ini tanpa pengaman. Hanya penis yang selalu Kenjiro damba yang masuk tanpa dilapisi apa-apa.

“AKH!” Kenjiro berusaha mempertahankan pegangannya pada dashboard ranjang, “m-mAAF!”

Sodokan demi sodokan dilancarkan Eita. Membuat tubuh Kenjiro semakin lemas dan terkadang terantuk-antuk. Sesekali si surai karamel membalas sodokan Eita dengan memundurkan bokongnya, menyambut sodokan Eita.

“Kakak suka lubangmu,” Eita menampar bokong Kenjiro, “sama bokongmu juga. Erghhーsuka semua, sih.”

“Khh-KAK!”

“Cantik, seksi, panas.” Eita meremat pinggang Kenjiro, “hhhーselalu cocok buat muasin kakak.”

Wajah yang sedari tadi sudah memerah, semakin merah. Panas merambat kemana-mana. Kenjiro menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Malu. Dia malu banget kalau Semi Eita udah ngomong kayak gitu.

Tangan Eita kini merambat ke dada Kenjiro. Sekali lagi memberikan rangsangan. Memelintir puting Kenjiro yang sudah tak bisa disangkal tegangnya.

“Nggak kayak dada cewek sih, tapi lebih seksi.”

“Enghh...kak...”

“Kamu suka 'punya' kakak nggak, Shirabu Kenjiro?”

Gila aja masih nanya.

“S-SukーKAAーAHH.”

Semi Eita menambah ritme sodokannya. Mengenai spot favorit kekasihnya hingga sukses membuat si kekasih runtuh karena terlalu nikmat. Semi Eita masih melanjutkan sodokannya. Menggempur seluruh isi dari lubang yang selalu ia suka.

“Emmhh...angh! Kak! I'mー”

Tangan Eita meraih penis Kenjiro. Menutup lubang di ujungngnya, “tunggu kakak dulu.”

Kenjiro menggeleng gelisah. Semi Eita sinting.

Eita tetap menyodok lubang milik Kenjiro. Ritmenya semakin acak seiring Kenjiro merasakan lubangnya yang semakin terasa sesak. Eita 'membesar' disana.

“Okeー” Eita melepas tangannya, “bersama.”

Mereka lalu keluar dengan derasnya. Mengotori sprei milik Kenjiro. Keduanya. Karena lubang Shirabu Kenjiro kini ikut meneteskan cairan milik Semi Eita darisana.


End file.
